Who Would Have Thought?
by BlackIris999
Summary: Lily and James have started their Seventh Year. They are supposed to fall in love, right? How, especially when they can't even be in the same room together without wanting to kill each other? However, when some first years get together things happen.


**Hi, it's me again, and I know I haven't written in awhile! It's been a long time. I think I have basically given up on my other story: Trust is a Hard Thing to Provide, seeing as I really started to hate it. The more I kept reading it the more sucky things I found wrong with it. So anyways, this is my new story and it's another James&Lily fic. I can't stay away from these two characters haha. In the story I use Tonks so I'm not sure that she's as young as she should be but I just made her eleven for the sake of this story. Um, please read it and leave a comment whether you hated it or liked it. Criticism won't kill me. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, all of that belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

The cold, black sky stared down at the couple with emptiness that even they could feel as tangled in each other as they were. The stars winked back unfriendly on their voyage in space. A fall breeze stirred the great trees and the man pulled the woman closer to him. However, upon closer look, one could see that the couple was merely teenagers, looking older than they should, being aged by something they shouldn't.

"James," the girl said, her voice cutting the autumn air like a knife. "Do it. Right now."

The boy, James, looked down at the girl uncertainly. "Lily," he started, but the look on her face stopped him.

"Please."

That one word hung in the air, the weight of it becoming heavier and heavier. James didn't remove his gaze from her face and as he watched, something in his softened. His voice came out like a whisper, very tender and sincere.

"Why?"

Lily smiled and said, "That's easy. I love you."

Those three words stunned James into silence.

Lily's face changed as the wind stirred again and she shivered from her position on the bench. "James?"

James licked his lips. "Do you mean that? What you just said there?"

Lily locked her eyes with his gaze. "I think you know me well enough to know that I don't say something like that without meaning it."

James laughed as he realized the impact of those three words coming out of Lily Evans's mouth. Joy flavored his mouth and seeped into his stomach as warm as a cup of hot coco.

"Is that an 'I love you too?'" Lily demanded, seeing nothing funny in this subject.

"How's this for an answer?" James's laugh deepened as he went in for a kiss.

* * *

If anyone said that by the time Lily Evans and James Potter were twenty-one they would be married, Lily would hex them so badly that they wouldn't be able to walk for weeks, and James would take it old school and hit them so hard they wouldn't be able to talk for weeks. Neither one could hardly stand being in the same room as each other, never mind the same five foot radius. People took their fights as a kind of amusement and stopped to watch whenever the two brought one public. There was never a clear winner in these fights for the two were so equally stubborn and so equally clever that they couldn't outsmart each other. Things didn't get really bad until the start of their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's when things got out of control.

* * *

The train ride, in Lily Evan's opinion, was always a horrible waste of time. She never got to see her best friend, Alice Peach, for she always had to attend the stupid Prefect meetings. This year, the only difference was she was now Head Girl and had to lead the stupid meeting.

_I so don't want to do this,_ Lily thought as she scowled and tucked a piece of bright copper hair behind her ear. _I don't even know who the Head Boy is._

The scowl remained on her face as she boarded the train. At least it was in her power to make the stupid meeting short and sweet, straight to the point. So lost in her thoughts as she was she didn't notice where her feet were taking her and she found herself on the ground within a moments time.

"Oh bloody—" Lily was about to curse as she rubbed her toe because she had stubbed it on the floor, but noticed the age difference between her and the boy who had knocked her over and bit her tongue.

"S-s-sorr-rr-y!" The boy stuttered looking down at the faded red carpet. He could hardly be more than eleven years old and looked so nervous and scared that Lily was afraid that he would start crying.

"Oh, don't worry about it! It's fine," Lily said quickly, slightly alarmed at the boy's terrified reaction.

The boy kept looking down.

"It was my fault," Lily tried again.

"No, it wasn't," the boy said, looking up. "I was looking for my glasses so I don't suppose I was watching where I was going."

"What happened to your glasses?"

"Just some boys took them." The boy's face flushed and he looked down at the carpet again.

"Which boys?" Lily demanded. Her eyes narrowed and anyone who knew her long enough knew that was an indication that she was becoming angry.

The boy, if possible, grew even redder. "Just them boys over near there."

Lily looked where he was pointing and saw a group of four boys laughing and joking, reminding her of a group she knew all too well.

"Hold on just a moment," Lily assured the boy. "I'll get your glasses back."

"No!" The boy's voice raised an octave, stopping Lily.

"Why not?"

"I don't want them to get in trouble."

Lily understood right away. If she busted the boys then she was indirectly busting this kid seeing as they would be the ones to harm him. However, there was nothing that Lily couldn't stand more than bullying, except maybe Potter, so she was determined to put a stop to this.

"If I don't do anything now then how will you get your glasses back?"

The boy looked around for inspiration then, finding none, shrugged.

Lily raised an eyebrow to show that her point was proven. As she walked in the direction of the four boys, the one she had bumped into followed her.

"Excuse me," Lily said crashing the foursome. "But I think you boys are in possession of something you shouldn't have."

"What makes you say that?" One of the boys demanded. Lily disliked him instantly. His voice was high and snide as if he was used to getting what he wanted: the obvious leader of the group. He was fat too; almost pig like in his appearance.

"Nothing at all…except for the fact that if you needed those glasses you would be wearing them right now."

The piggish boy narrowed his eyes and peered behind Lily to find the little boy.

"You told on us!"

"You wouldn't give me my glasses back—" the boy started pitifully.

"Oh just give the boy his glasses back, Parkinson!" A new voice interrupted the scene as Lily turned to the new voice. She saw a little girl, same age as the rest of the boys, walk up to the one behind Lily. The only difference was that the girl had bubble gum pink hair and a nose that didn't quite seem to fit her face. Lily stared open-mouthed at the girl but didn't say anything.

"Jack here never did anything wrong to you!"

Lily remained silent as she watched this scene, observing as it unfolded beneath her.

"Tonks, don't—" Jack was cut off.

"They don't have any right to take your stuff!"

Lily stepped in. "Okay everyone, I'm Head Girl and if Jack doesn't get his glasses back right now you will all have detention by the time you walk through the doors of Hogwarts!"

The foursome froze as Parkinson grudgingly gave Jack back his glasses, but not without a string of muttered words.

"If I hear you pick on another student again—" Lily was cut off by the girl Tonks.

"—then you'll have to deal with me." Tonks drew out her wand and pointed it at Parkinson threateningly.

"Hey!" Lily protested. "Put that back!"

"Tonks!"

Tonks cringed as the boy who called her name came into view.

"Did we just not talk about this? You don't use your wand to hex people yet, _until_you have learned an actual hex! Merlin, you're thick!" Sirius Black entered the compartment in all his usual glory. His hair was of medium length, so black that it shone blue in the sunlight. His pale eyes danced with mischief as he took in the scene before him: Jack wedged next to Tonks, the both of them behind Lily, and the four boys all with scowls on their faces.

"Someone just got busted, do I dare say?"

"Seems to me that you're right mate, and does it surprise us that Evans is the one doing the busting?" James Potter leaned easily against the compartment door opposite Sirius.

"No, dear friend, it does not," Sirius declared with a wink.

"Black, Potter, I've got it covered."

"Well, just to be sure, detentions for you four…and you, behind Evans." James said eyeing the compartment.

"First of all, you cannot give a detention to Jack, he didn't do anything wrong! Second of all, you cannot give detentions to anyone because you don't know the situation! And third, you can't even give detentions in the first place!" Lily interjected angrily.

"Don't be so sure on that one Evans."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm Head Boy," James said with a flourish and a bow.

Lily froze. "You? Head Boy? You've got to be bloody kidding!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? I've even got the badge to prove it." James gestured to his chest where in fact the badge was gleaming.

"Look, hold on, none of you have detention. You four quit picking on Jack, I mean what I said. Tonks, you aren't allowed to use magic against other students. Jack here is your glasses." Lily said all of this in one breath then promptly walked out of the compartment, finding Tonks, Jack, Sirius, and James in tow.

"This is the famous Lily Evans?" Tonks asked in wonder.

Lily could feel the two older boys looking at her as her face grew hot.

"Yes ma'am, just as awful as I told you, isn't she?" Lily heard the smile in Sirius's voice.

She found a grin tugging at her lips too. When it came to Sirius, Lily couldn't help but like him. He had a universal tug that pulled everyone to him and made him impossible to hate.

Lily turned around.

"Not to mention just as annoying." James smiled too, but it was his patronizing smile: the one that never left his face when James was talking about Lily's faults.

"Potter, you're one to talk," she said drily, and turned around again.

"I think you're pretty great." Tonks appeared at Lily's side. "You stuck up for old Jacky here." Tonks thumped Jack on the back.

"Yeah, well, I don't like bullying. And not to be rude or anything—why is your hair pink?"

Tonks laughed a high pitched squeal. "I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can change my—"

"Appearance at will," Lily finished laughing at Tonks's obvious amusement.

Tonks nodded a smile still on her face. "Yep, I like her."

"Um, thanks for helping me back there." Jack appeared at the other side of Lily, his eyes slightly magnified by his glasses.

"Don't thank me, you need your glasses."

Jack nodded uncertainly as Tonks suggested that the two of them go back to their compartment. When they had left, James and Sirius took their place.

"Now back to you being Head Boy," Lily reminded James.

"What about it?"

"Why are_ you_, James Potter of all people, Head Boy?"

"Dumbledore made him Head Boy, that's why," Sirius said matter of fact.

"But you two are part of the Marauders! You _live_to cause trouble!" Lily said exasperated. She didn't know why Dumbledore would even consider James Potter for Head Boy. However, given the surprise of the circumstance and how Lily would normally give into her rage, she was proud of herself for handling the situation so maturely. Last year she would have caused a scene, but over the summer things had changed and made her realize that she needed to grow up.

"Well that is indeed true, but we, like everybody else, have a good side and we like to show it every once in awhile." Sirius stopped Lily with his arm.

Lily rolled her eyes but accepted it. Then, turning to James said, "Our meeting is in ten minutes at the front of the train."

"I hope you aren't expecting me to accompany you there," James said casually, with a slight glint in his eye and slow grin.

_Was James Potter _flirting_? With me?_ Lily thought to herself in shock. Then she started laughing when she realized how ridiculous the thought was.

James never did that, _ever_. It was notorious for the students of Hogwarts to know that James Potter and Lily Evans were the least compatible people anyone had ever seen. When they talked it was either a cold politeness or a barely suppressed insult. When they were mad at each other, which occurred way more often than not, all of hell broke loose.

"We all know how much of a shame that would cause." Sirius grinned slowly too, jolting Lily out of her thoughts.

She studied the two of them suspiciously, what did they know that she didn't?

Although on first observation the boys looked similar, Lily focused on their differences, the ones that made each boy handsome in different aspects.

Sirius just had the tall, lanky build and amazing hair. His face was smooth always, eyes were always glinting in some uncanny manner, and his words were smooth off his tongue.

James on the other hand was slightly smaller, had black, unruly hair that stuck up in every direction he didn't want it to, had a rougher appearance due to several Quidditch accidents, and big calloused hands.

Lily didn't really get why girls liked James so much, just based on his appearance. She reasoned that he _was_good-looking, but people shouldn't be based just on appearances. She thought about this as she trudged away from the boys up the train. It was very misleading about his real character. He was a shallow, showoff, Quidditch git who always got what he wanted.

Lily let her mind wander a bit farther until she reached the Head compartment. James was right behind her and the meeting started. James didn't say a single word the entire time, just drummed his fingers on his knees while looking out of the window. Lily was both annoyed and pleased by this fact. Annoyed, because he could have at least said _something_, and pleased because he had let her do things her way. Once the meeting was over he was the first one out of his seat, followed by all of the other eager looking Prefects. Lily walked slowly out of the compartment last and decided to walk up and down the train until she found Alice. It took awhile since most of the compartments were full and Alice always found one near the end of the train. Lily had to double back twice after she saw a flash of Alice's purple hair. She was sitting with Frank Longbottom, her boyfriend of two years.

If anyone were to describe Alice in one would it would be stubborn. Alice was noted for sticking with something no matter how hard it was, leading to the fact that she was one of the top students in the year. Alice was also very impulsive; her purple hair was a noticeable effect of that. Over the summer, Alice had gotten into a fight with her mum over letting her dye her hair. Mrs. Peach had refused to let Alice dye her hair from its dark shade of brown, to a light blonde and Alice had rebelled, bought purple dye at a store, and dyed her own hair a dark purple.

"Hey guys," Lily said walking into the compartment.

Alice looked up from the book she was reading and flashed a smile at Lily. "Hey girl! You're just in time to see Frank get owned!"

Lily glanced at Frank and laughed out loud. His forehead was flashing 'LOSER' every five seconds in a fluorescent pink color. Frank was handsome in a goofy sort of way but didn't take crap from anyone, which was probably why Alice liked him so much, Lily reasoned. He was tall and lanky with stormy grey eyes and hair cut close to his head. The two together looked so odd that it seemed alright for them to be together.

"Thanks Lily," Frank grinned and stood up, stretching. "I think I'm going to go find Remus and see if he knows a reversal spell to get this stupid sign off my forehead."

"It's a loser sign love, but if you want it to flash stupid it can be arranged." Alice winked as Frank shook his head and ducked out of the compartment.

"You so love him," Lily laughed as she took Frank's seat.

Alice played with the frayed strings of her seat. She sighed and said, "Yeah, but I don't know when to say it to him."

When Alice told Lily last year that she still hadn't told Frank that she loved him, Lily was shocked. However, Alice told her that if she waited then he would really know that she meant it and it wouldn't be a sham.

"I don't know what to tell you, but you'll know when to say it." Lily grinned.

Alice returned the smile. "You're so cheesy!"

The two burst out laughing as the train carried them off towards the mountains and to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
